Catch Me
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: What happens when Addison decides to ask Charlotte about what's bugging her? Addison/Charlotte. Oneshot. Complete.


AN: Hey! This is my first PP oneshot. I love Charlotte and Addison together so this was born. Let me know what y'all think!

Rating: T 

Catch Me

What is it that makes us like a person? Is it their personality or the way they look? No matter what it is that makes us like a person, we end up liking them somehow. There's no way to stop it or get rid of it. Once those feelings are there, it takes forever for them to go away. And sometimes, they'll never go away at all.

Charlotte King had a little problem. She isn't one to let a little minor problem get in the way; in fact, she never let anyone get in the way of whatever she was trying to achieve. Charlotte just broke up with Cooper after a few years of being together. She was heartbroken. She couldn't stop thinking of what she could've done differently so that this didn't happen. She thought about trying to talk to him and apologize but he wouldn't let her. I know what you're thinking; Cooper is Charlotte's problem. Well, if you thought that, you're wrong. This problem was even difficult to solve.

Charlotte was standing at one of the many nurse's stations at Saint Ambrose, looking at a patient's file when she saw her; Addison Montgomery. At first, she merely glanced at her but when Charlotte realized it was Addison, she began to stare; at her flawless face, her curly, red hair, her svelte body and those long legs that looked like they could go on for miles.

Charlotte wasn't sure when this started; the feeling's for Addison. She always thought that this was her mind's way of trying to get over Cooper. She was scared though; terrified, in fact. This was the first time Charlotte ever checked out a woman and the first time she ever thought about doing things with a woman. Not once in her entire life did those thoughts float around in her mind, until now.

Just the sight of Addison made Charlotte's pulse quicken and have her freeze in place.

Charlotte knew she couldn't be a lesbian but she wasn't bisexual either. It must be a phase. Charlotte thought while tapping the pen on the notebook furiously. I'm sure this is normal. Most girls must go through this.

Charlotte realized that Addison was walking towards her so she turned around, grabbed the file, headed to her office and slammed the door. Once the door was closed, she collapsed into her chair and took deep breaths. I'm insane. Why do I feel this way? This isn't right. I like guys. I love guys.

A knock on her door pulled Charlotte out of her thoughts.

"Yes. Come in!" Charlotte said in her strong southern accent.

The person she wished wouldn't be knocking opened the door and walked in. "Hey Charlotte!" Addison said happily.

Charlotte swallowed hard. "Hi."

"I saw you in the hall but you left so I followed you." Addison explained. "I wanted to tell you my patient is stable now."

Charlotte could barely concentrate. "Well, I'm glad to hear it." Please leave. She thought as she crossed her arms.

"Yep!" Addison smiled but then looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Are you alright?"

She wasn't alright but denied it. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"I don't know. You just seem..." Addison looked at her for a moment and lost her train of thought. "You just seem out of it today."

"Well, you're wrong so." Charlotte grimaced.

Addison sighed and sat on her sofa. "You're a better liar than that."

Charlotte threw on her best pokerface. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because you already would've called me horrible names and told me to leave you alone." Addison smirked.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile at that. "Okay...okay...I was lying."

Addison nodded. "I knew you were. Want to talk about it?"

"Why should I?" Charlotte asked.

"You're my friend, aren't you?" Addison asked her a question right back.

Charlotte sighed. "Yeah. It's just...you won't understand."

Addison shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I will. But I'll never know if you don't tell me."

Charlotte got up and sat next to her on the couch. She played with her blonde hair for a moment before starting. "It's about Cooper..."

Addison grinned. "I knew it."

Charlotte glared. "Am I that predictable?"

"Honestly? No. You're about as unpredictable as a hurricane." Addison laughed and winked. "But sorry, go on."

"You know we broke up, right?" Charlotte stated and Addison nodded. "Well, I miss him a lot and I want to talk to him about it but he doesn't want to."

"Well, I know you care about him. But maybe this happened for a reason...maybe you can have a new start with someone else." Addison reassured her. "Besides, you know what they say, if you let someone go-"

Charlotte nodded. "They'll come back if it's meant to be." Addison nodded as well. "It feels good to talk about this with someone you know?"

Addison smiled. "Yes, talking is good, Charlotte. You should do it more often."

Charlotte laughed softly. "Well, you know me, I don't like to talk about my feelings."

Addison agreed. "Yes, I know. Well, whenever you need to talk, you know where I am." She patted her on the shoulder as she stood up and began to walk away.

The touch made Charlotte freeze up. "W-wait...don't go."

Addison stopped and gave her a weird look. "What's wrong now?"

Charlotte couldn't talk to her about this. "I...I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Addison stood in front of her. "You can, you just don't want to. Out of all the people you know, you can trust me the most."

"It's not a big deal anyway." Charlotte looked at Addison but she stayed in place. She sighed and put her head in her hands. "It's awkward to talk about, Addison."

"Well, everything is awkward in some way." Addison sat next to her again. "I swear, whatever you say, I won't judge you."

Charlotte laughed into her hands. "I doubt that."

"Charlotte, what did you do?" Addison asked suspiciously. "It's not like you killed someone." Addison said with a huge smile and when Charlotte didn't reply, Addison gasped. "Oh my God, you killed someone."

Charlotte sat up straight and gave Addison a WTF look. "No, I didn't kill anyone! Do I look like a murderer to you?"

"Do they ever look like murderers?" Addison joked but stopped when Charlotte stared at without a smile. "I promise if you tell me, I won't judge you. And I won't tell anyone!"

"I don't know how to begin..." Charlotte began.

Addison squeezed her hand and smiled warmly. "Take your time."

The hand squeeze didn't help anything. "I...I..."

Addison just watched her and was still squeezing Charlotte's hand. "There's no rush. I have nothing else better to do."

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it." Charlotte took a deep breath. "I think I have a crush on you." Charlotte looked at Addison with one eye open.

Addison's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You heard me." Charlotte answered. Addison stated at her with a blank stare. "Now you are judging me. This is why I don't tell people anything!"

Charlotte started to get up but Addison pulled her back down. "How long have you felt this way?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know...a month or so. It's probably just a phase."

"I don't know about that...that's how it always starts." Addison said truthfully.

Charlotte's jaw dropped. "Are you calling me a lesbian?"

"No, I'm not! I'm just saying when things like this happen, it could mean something." Addison tried to explain.

"Yeah, that I'm a lesbian, right?" Charlotte said with a groan.

"No!" Addison sighed. "You want to know the truth?"

"What? That I'm losing my mind?" Charlotte asked.

"That..." Addison winked. "I feel the same way...about you."

Charlotte laughed. "You're joking. You're messing with me!" She became serious at that moment. "If you're messing with me, I will kick your ass!"

"I swear to God, I'm not. Ever since Sam and I broke up, I've been thinking about a lot of things." Addison smiled and looked into the blonde's eyes. "I've been thinking about you."

Charlotte tried to form words but couldn't. "Uhh...w-what?"

Addison started to lean in towards Charlotte. Instinctively, Charlotte leaned back, so far that she couldn't move back anymore. "I'm going to kiss you."

"Okay..." Charlotte said as she looked into her eyes.

When their lips touched for the very first time, it was like a whole new world was discovered. It was short, soft and sweet but it meant so much more than that.

Addison pulled back and smiled. "There...was that so bad?"

Charlotte laughed nervously. "No...no."

"Good." Addison smiled. "'Cause I'm going to kiss you again."

Charlotte smiled now. "Wait..."

Addison stopped a few inches away from her lips. "Yeah?"

"I want you to know that I'm falling for you, Addison." Charlotte said and breathed a sigh of relief. "And I just hope that you will catch me."

"Of course I'll catch you." Addison replied happily and kissed her once again.

It's always hard to cross into uncharted territory, but once you do, you may feel a whole lot better afterward.

AN: Well, how was it? Tell me what you think! 


End file.
